frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
154 – The Instance: My Worgen Mask Smells Funny
Big News Of The Week WoWArmory App In Itunes Store Ever wanted to check your raid schedule, look up a piece of PvP gear, or concoct a new talent spec while on the go? The new World of Warcraft Mobile Armory app for iPhone and iPod touch lets you access the official Armory database from anywhere you have a mobile connection, and features much of the same functionality as the Armory website, including: * Search for and view any character, item, guild, or Arena team in World of Warcraft. * Seamlessly import your own character, guild, and Arena team profiles. * Access your in-game calendar of events. * View achievement-point leaderboards. * Plan out talent specs using the fully functional talent calculator. The World of Warcraft Mobile Armory is available now as a free download from the App Store on iPhone and iPod touch. Druid and Warrior Q&A They’re running out of classes to Q&A. This week, Greg “Ghostcrawler” Street submitted not one, but two class Q&A’s to the WoW Community team. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Ozzy Osbourne To Play Blizzcon? We predicted it on this show just a month ago… well, actually, we just hoped aloud for it… but this rumor has nothing to do with us. From the shaky ground of Zakk Wylde failing to deny that Ozzy would be playing Blizzcon comes this outlandish rumor that started this week. It goes like this: Someone on Twitter posed Mr. Wylde the question of whether he would be playing guitar for Ozzy at Blizzcon. Wylde’s response was “this is news to me”. He didn’t say “no, I’m going to be in Belgium mid-August and Ozzy doesn’t like Anaheim.” He didn’t say “that’s impossible, I would know by now.” He just denied knowing. And so the rumor mill has been grinding this one all week. In fact, we got an e-mail from Celidur of Nazjatar, who wrote “I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a friend who up until recently worked for Blizzard, and he confirmed, saying, “barring unforeseen circumstances, he will be there.”" Jay Mohr Confirmed, However The star of CBS’s Gary Unmarried and now-perennial host of Blizzcon, Jay Mohr will be returning this year in some capacity or another. He got fairly good reviews as the host of the audience performance contests last year, so we expect more of the same there. You Still Can’t Play World Of Warcraft In China As recently as Wednesday, tech news sites were reporting that WoW is still down in China, where the operating license for Blizzard’s former partner there, The9, ended on June 7. That makes six weeks now that World Of Warcraft has not been locally playable in the largest country in the world. That is not, of course, stopping certain Chinese players from advertising ill-gotten gold on North American servers. According to Owen Fletcher from the IDG News service, “Many World of Warcraft players in mainland China have also migrated to Taiwan’s servers during the transition, even though that means a slower connection and having to start a new account.” Town Cryer Darlex from the Frustration guild on Mal’ganis writes: I’m a 450 miner and engineer,and a regular farmer in northrend, gathering all the ore and eternals I can find. Is there any farming mods besides gatherer that can help me acquire these materials? Drop Of The Week The Best Of The Best, Not Counting Eric Roberts If you like watching other people play video games, then we have the event for you. Four of the highest-ranked World of Warcraft guilds worldwide will compete at the two Plantronics Battle of the Best @ GCO 2009, the first extraordinary and spectacular WoW summer event of the year 2009. On Saturday, August 1st, two of Germany’s finest WoW guilds will virtually clash against each other for the predominance of German World of Warcraft guilds: Irae AoD vs. For the Horde. Then On Sunday, August 2nd the audience will have the chance to witness the absolute World of Warcraft highlight of the Games Convention Online 2009 at Leipzig: Ensidia vs. Method, or the number one guild worldwide fighting against the number two ranked contender.